


Until Eternity's End

by starwritess



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arthurian AU, M/M, also more tags, dont worry ill change the description when i come up with something better, gonna add more characters as chapters go on, if no one else will write the jli as sorcerers and knights, im going all out, royal flush gang - Freeform, then i suppose i must take this burden, trust me there will be a LOT of characters and tags added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwritess/pseuds/starwritess
Summary: Booster was a Prince intended to rule the Kingdom. Ted was a sorcerer, banned from society. They are pushed together in the dead of winter, quick to become friends despite the secrets between them. If only destiny would not intervene, perhaps it could be that easy.





	Until Eternity's End

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WOW LOOK I'M FINALLY POSTING THIS? A few notes before you dive in:  
> There are some parts in this that are... wildly out of character. Just roll with it, alright? It's a weird point in the timeline, they're both really lonely and stuff. Just... trust me, things WILL change. Character development, baby!  
> Also, this is technically an "Arthurian AU," but there are a LOT of Arthurian myths out there. I read a LOT when researching for this fic, so I kind of smashed my favorite parts together, made some stuff up, you know the drill.  
> Last thing! This story is in a 12 chapter sequence meant to span a year, so each chapter covers an entire month of events. I am going to be posting more often than once a month, but I still won't be having regular updates. Sorry, these chapters are long, and my schedule is a mess right now. :/ (But I'm also really committed to this idea so perhaps we will all be surprised.)  
> Thank you for reading!!

He came in the winter, cloak heavy and billowing in the snow. It was the color of the midnight sun, black with the golden trim of stars. He kneeled before Booster in the throne room, dropped his hood, and revealed the most wondrous eyes as he asked for refuge.

It was dark outside, so dark that the hall would be imperceptible if not for the numerous candles, making the air thick with smoke. The windows - normally shining bright stained glass - were covered in snow. Booster wasn’t sure if it was even still daytime. 

“My Prince,” the man addressed, bending down on one knee and bowing, as is the customary way to address royalty. “My home has grown uninhabitable in the cold. Fires and furs have not succeeded in keeping me warm, not with as much snow as there is. If you were to be so humble, I would like to ask for safety within the inner walls.”

Booster was not sure how to proceed. Normally he’d ask his father, but the King was not present at the moment. “Where do you seek refuge from?”

“The forest, sir,” the man answered, slowly coming back up to stand, hands folded in front, keeping his head bowed. “I have hidden myself away there for many years.”

“And why would you do that? Why would one so adamantly seek out loneliness and isolation?”

“If I were to be so informal,” the man looked up, directed eye contact, candles fierce in the strong blue gaze, “that’s none of your business,  _ Your Highness.”  _ He bit out the words.

Booster turned up his chin. He had just been trying to be polite. “Can you at least tell me how to address you?”

The man unfolded his hands, stood tall and proud as he squared his shoulders and introduced himself. “My name is Theodore, but those closest address me as Ted.”

Booster smiled. He liked this man, liked his strength and courage. Even from this short meeting, he knew that Theodore possessed a strong spirit. Perhaps one of a warrior, if born into a different house, different standing. “Very well. It is late, so we will set you up in one of the lower chambers for the night.” Booster nodded at a pair of servants standing off to the side. “Tomorrow morning, we will search for a more suitable place for you.”

Theodore bowed again, grin wide and thankful. “I am grateful for your help.”

“It’s not help,” Booster corrected, “Just sympathy.” For a man so lonely, one who only sought out interaction and company when forced to. One who probably felt similar to himself.

“Well then, I thank you for your  _ sympathy.” _ The words were a little teasing, playful, even. He turned - cloak trailing dramatically behind - and followed the servants from the room.

Booster was looking forward to becoming acquainted with the new visitor.

\---------------

Ted sat perched atop the silk linens. The room wasn’t very elegant - not by royal standards - but was far more than Ted was used to. He felt guilty, staying here. If the Prince knew who he really was, Ted would have never been allowed to stay here.

Tomorrow, he would move down to the town. Hopefully find someone to stay with who is more welcoming of his circumstances.

Shivers returned, biting back with a vengeance. He had been reluctant to seek shelter, but after the snow had soaked all his clothes and belongings, he’d been left with no other choice. 

Teeth chattering, Ted extended the palm of his hand. It was tinted blue still from the frigid weather. He whispered a few choice words, and a flame burst to life. Immediately, it warmed his hands, his face, his body. The sleeve nearest to the fire was already drying. 

Ted was not ashamed of his gift. No, quite the opposite. If he could, he would love to show it off to the world, use it to dazzle those in doubt and aid those in need. But alas, he could not. 

Performing magic wasn’t illegal, per say. It was more like no one was open about having magical abilities lived long enough to master them. They died under “mysterious circumstances,” which basically meant it was forbidden. This was one of the reasons why Ted had isolated himself in the woods. To help protect his secret, but also to master the power.

Not that he was anywhere close to mastering it now, but it was… better. Kind of. He wasn’t setting things on fire or creating a tornado at the slightest bit of emotion. 

The room continued to heat up with the flame. If he was alone, Ted would lay back and enjoy this, fall asleep against the walls of his little shack, the fire only going out when he finally succumbed to sleep. But he wasn’t alone. He was in a castle, surrounded by people who would rather lock him out and freeze him to death than deal with the reality of sorcerers.

He slumped against the wall and closed his fist around the flame. The room was significantly warmer now, but not suspiciously so. Ted shed his cloak, draped it across the dresser, and stepped from his shoes. He did not have proper nightwear - not the kind that would be expected in a high castle - so this would have to do. 

Ted slid beneath the linens. They were silky and smooth, designed more for luxurious appearance than comfort. Still, Ted pulled them up to his chin. He would most likely be shivering, if not for the small fire he’d held. He wished he could do it for the other rooms; warm the servants corridors, heat the king’s chambers. Alas, he could not, so he drifted to sleep longing to help humanity, if only they would let him. 

\---------------

“ _ Theodore…” _

The voice was sinister, hissing exactly as a snake would. It roused Ted from sleep, blearily blinking awake as the mysterious creature continued to call his name.

“ _ Theodore…” _

Ted threw an arm over his eyes and yawned. There was no reason to do so, as the chambers were still pitch black, but that didn’t stop him.

“ _ Theodore…” _

He rolled onto his side, threw a pillow over his head, and tried to cover his ears.

“ _ Theodore…” _

The voice seemed to echo inside his mind now. Ted curled further into himself, willing for it to end.

“ _ Theodore…” _

“Okay, I’m up!” He groaned, throwing the pillow to the side and swinging his legs around. The stone floor was cold on his bare feet, so he slipped into his shoes, downed his cloak, and slid out into the hallway.

The voice continued to call his name. He followed it down the long, winding stairs and out of the castle. Briefly, Ted considered that he shouldn’t go. What could possibly be  _ mentally summoning him _ into the woods? But he was too tired. He wanted to get this over with so that he could climb back beneath the nice, warm sheets. 

It was still frigid outside, so Ted pulled his cloak a little tighter around himself. He wished he had warmer clothes. Perhaps he would be able to locate some in the morning. 

The voice was almost booming at this point, and Ted followed it into a cave. It was outside the city walls, but only just so. The space was dark. Ted thought about lighting a small flame - both for warmth and for light - but decided not to. He didn’t know who was nearby, what was summoning him.

“Theodore…” The voice no longer spoke in his mind, instead opting to echo around the chasm. Ted made his way in, cautious, seeing as he could barely see, but there was semblance of light ahead. Perhaps a torch? He crept closer, happy to see that it was, in fact, a torch, and demounted it from the wall.

Ted turned a corner, crept down a steep slope and- what is that?

The cave opened up into a vast pit, and inside was none other than a dragon. Ted only knew they were a dragon from depictions he’d seen in history texts. They were coming up on three floors tall, chained down and with a tail long enough to cross a river and teeth bigger than Ted’s head. The torch illuminated their deep blue scales, dark enough to rival the night sky, and their eyes were slits of endless mystery, narrowed down at Ted.

“At last, you have decided to join us.” They spoke, voice menacing, flames dancing on the tip of their tongue.

“I didn’t really have a choice,” Ted answered, reflecting on their incessant calling. “You wouldn’t shut up.”

The dragon seemed to turn up their nose at him. “It is vital that you understand the role you play. The future of this kingdom rests on your shoulders.”

Ted’s nose crinkled and he took a step back. “Yeah, I think you have the wrong guy.”

“Theodore, Lord of the Forest, keeper of magic. You are destined together, with the Prince, to defeat all evils that befall you and return faith to a fallen society. One that has been dimmed by generations of neglect and exclusion.”

“The Prince?” Ted looked down at his hands. This was all a dream. He’d wake up any moment. “What, Booster? Yeah, no.” He thought of the way Booster had looked down on him earlier.  _ Not help, just sympathy.  _

“The time will come when you two must cross bridges and trials together. Your destiny awaits in each other’s arms,” the dragon said, ignoring Ted’s protests.

Okay, it’s official. This definitely wasn’t real. “And I suppose I’m supposed to take this all from a talking dragon.”

“My name is Khaji Da,” they told him. “I already knew yours, didn’t I?”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Ted answered, still firm in his belief that he was asleep. Ted eyed the chains again, hammered into the floor to restrict the dragon’s movement. “So,  _ Khaji Da _ , how’d you end up trapped here?”

“Humanity was not ready, but that is a story for a later date. For now, it is vital that you stick close to the Prince. He is your other half.”

Ted snorted. “What, like my soulmate or something?”

“Precisely,” Khaji Da agreed, much to Ted’s dismay. “The day to your night, the sun to your moon, the order to your chaos. You balance the dark inside of each other.”

At this point, Ted had had  _ enough. _ “Okay, it’s official. You have the wrong guy. Goodbye, good luck on your quest.” Ted made way for the exit, but Khaji blew fire, engulfing the edge in flames. It licked at the air, heating Ted’s face. He jumped back at the sudden shock of it.

“If it were up to me, humanity would perish,” Khaji explained. “But without you and the Prince, I will never be released from captivity.”

The flames were quickly dying down, and Ted couldn’t wait until they were gone. This situation was far too strange for him. “You think I’m going to release you? There’s obviously a reason you’re tied down here - I don’t want to mess with that.”

“The Late King feared magical beings. I have been trapped down here for nearly a century.”

The fire was quickly dissipating, but the curious aspect of Ted had to ask, “If you’ve been down here for a century, how are you still alive? Don’t you have to eat?”

“I am immortal. I experience hunger, but it does not overtake me.” The dragon turned up his nose. “Although I wouldn’t object if you had any scraps from the castle.”

“Yeah, no,” Ted answered, eyeing the exit. “I’m just focusing on avoiding being murdered for my magic.”

“Maybe so, but Theodore, you must understand your destiny. Watch over the Prince. I will summon you when you need to know more.”

The flames finally ceased their flickering, and although the stone was hot, Ted was able to run across it and escape from the cave.

He didn’t want to be part of any destiny. Fate? Legacy? None of that mattered. He’d heard of prophecies, known the destruction and warfare they caused, and Ted wanted no part of it.

\---------------

Booster awoke at the break of dawn. The wind was still howling, chilled air seeping through the stone.

He wished to go down to the fields. To feel the familiar sword in his grip. Alas, one look out the window at the snow barren landscape convinced him otherwise.

He stepped into his suit and armor, strapping the silver chainmail and plates of metal across his torso before hooking the long, majestic golden cape over his shoulder. It fastened in the front, the emblem of a star blazing over his heart. He thought briefly of carrying his sword, since he would be traveling with a stranger, but decided against it. They were only going to the lower town and square. 

Booster stood before a mirror. Every which way, to every outsider and the kingdom’s people, he was the Prince. Sworn to protect these borders until his final breath. But he didn’t feel like a Prince. Princes are supposed to be noble, courageous, not living in the shadow of potential.

Nevertheless, he slipped the cloak over his clothes, tucking the cape into the back and securing the buttons in front. Booster had to meet his guest in the courtyard; they needed to search for somewhere to house him for the winter. As much as Booster wished to allow him refuge in the castle, his Father greatly disapproved, saying that this was a place for royalty, people who earned their calling, not for men who hid in the woods all year.

The door creaked when Booster opened it, as did most of the wooden doors in the castle. It was loud, disruptive, and very annoying when he wished to pace the corridors late into the night. Especially since his sister Michelle’s room was not too far away.

Luckily, this trip out required no such pacing. Booster’s boots thudded disruptively as he made his way down the winding cobblestone staircase. As he descended, a voice at the bottom grew louder, one he instantly recognized as one of the knights. 

“Sir Scott,” Booster nodded, looking around for whoever he has been speaking to. Alas, the corridor seemed empty. “Is anyone else around?”

“I was just speaking to my wife, but she had to run down to the kitchen,” Scott explained. That made sense. Barda was a blacksmith in the royal armory, talented with swords in a way that even gave Booster a run for his money. Unfortunately, with the unforeseen bitter weather, metal wasn’t behaving as it should. As a result, Barda, along with all the other royal blacksmiths, had been helping with some of the other weather-related issues. 

“Well tell her hello from me. I must venture into the lower town today. We received a strange guest late last night.” Booster thought of the man, with his ragged cloak painted with the dust of stars. “He stayed in the castle, but that displeased my father, so we are visiting to see if there is anyone else to stay with.”

Scott’s head tipped to the side. “Does he not have a home of his own?”

“Claims he hails from the woods. Judging by the dirt on his cheeks, I’d believe the story true.”

Scott seemed hesitant, but nevertheless, he said, “I trust your judgement.”

They parted ways and Booster made way to the castle entrance. He and Theodore were supposed to meet here, but the only other soul was a worker carrying loads of fabric down the hall.

Booster stood and waited for a few moments, straightening out his cloak and armor. He had to make a good first impression on the handsome stranger. As he did with everyone who visited the kingdom. It had nothing to do with the man’s wondrous eyes, the way he carried himself as if he possessed the power of the Earth and stars. 

Said man hurried down the hall towards him, except this time with significantly less grace. “My apologies, sir. I lost track of time and overslept.” He was disheveled, cloak falling off one shoulder. There were dark bags beneath his eyes and a lopsided grin on his lips. 

“It’s quite alright. I suppose there’s no rush on going out to the village. Especially in this weather.” Booster had avoided leaving the castle these past few days, but today the sun was out. It was still freezing, yet just a tad more bearable. “Although we should still get going.”

“Right, of course.” Theodore pulled his outerwear closer to his chest and followed as they led way into the courtyard. 

Many had brushed aside the snow to make way for merchants who were eager to finally have an opportunity to sell. The path was crowded with stands and citizens with coats and scarves up to their ears. Many food stands had lines of people excited for fresh produce, having been locked inside for several days now and unable to purchase any.

Booster felt, admittedly, very guilty. He was the Prince! It was his job to make sure all his people were well fed and taken after. His father seemed indifferent to what happened to those down here, and that made him inexplicably angry.

The silence was awkward as they walked through the streets. He knew he needed to say something - it was his responsibility to be polite and welcoming - he just didn’t know what. This man was such a mystery, showing up from nowhere. Did he have any family? Friends? How did he decide to come to the kingdom?

After much back and forth, Booster decided that he may as well ask. “So, Theodore-”

“Ted,” The man corrected. “Really hate going by my full name, I’m not sure why I introduced myself as that. Maybe the pressure of being in front of the entire court?” He rambled, words seeming to just pour from his mouth.

Booster cocked an eyebrow. “Well,  _ Ted, _ how did you end up in the kingdom?”

“You know,” Ted waved vaguely. “It’s cold.”

“Well I know  _ that,” _ Booster ran his hand down his face. He was just trying to find out more about this guy. “I guess I was just wondering why you…” Booster looked down, and immediately his mind went fuzzy. Ted was beautiful, with the hood down and framing his messy, auburn hair, his eyes an almost piercing shade of blue, flecks of snow blown into his eyelashes. Booster’s breath caught in his throat, unable to speak or even think anything other than  _ wow _ .

“Booster?” Good timing. Booster turned and came face to face with Tora, a woman who lived in the lower town. 

“Tora! It’s good to see you.” And a bit surprising, considering how crowded the square was. Unlike most of the villagers, she just wore her normal robes and a simple blanket over her shoulders, holding a basket in one hand. “Aren’t you cold?”

“No, no,” She was quick to deny. “I’ve always done well in the winter. I suppose I just don’t get cold easily.” She didn’t say anything, but Booster noticed her eyeing Ted curiously.

“Ah, Tora, this is our guest, Ted,” Booster stepped back and watched as they shook hands in greeting. “He will be staying within the city walls for the next couple weeks.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tora greeted kindly.

“You, too,” Ted rubbed the back of his neck and looked back and forth between them. “So, uh, how do you know the Prince?”

“Just from around,” Tora answered. She opened her mouth to speak again, but before any words could come out, a hooded figure ran out from the side and stole her basket. 

“ _ Hey _ !” Booster called, tearing off after the thief. He reached for his sword, but the sheath was empty. Cursing, still he dashed after the figure. 

Ted also ran, although he went the other way and soon disappeared from sight. Booster figured he had bigger problems to worry about. Weaving and dodging through the crowds of people, Booster kept his eyes on the culprit. They tried to stay out of sight, often ducking in the large mobs and making sharp turns. Booster was able to trail closely behind, but not close enough to quite get a grip.

The thief detoured down a busy alley, packed with stands selling knits and clothes. Booster slipped on a stray scarf, but, with a brief apology, was able to get back up and leap after him. Although that ended up being unnecessary. Right in front of the thief, a basket fell, scattering merchandise all along the path. It cut off the thief completely, and Booster was able to lunge forward and tackle him to the ground.

He pinned the man’s hands behind his back. Looking up, Booster saw Ted standing there. Was he the one who had pushed the basket? “Thanks,” He said, albeit a bit awkwardly. He reached around for the stolen item and tossed it at Ted. “Mind if you give this to Tora for me? Gotta go hand this guy off.”

“Sure,” Ted nodded, walking back the same direction he came. 

Booster pulled the thief to his feet, hands still tightly pinned behind his back. “So, what’s your name?” He asked, casual tone despite the harsh grip.

“I don’t have to tell you that,” He spat, a bit of an accent on his tongue. He struggled to break free but was ultimately unable to do so. His hood fell as he thrashed around, but Booster didn’t recognize the face.

“You know we can find out eventually. It’s not hard, everybody knows everybody. So you either tell me now and I’ll go easy, or you sit and wait for us to figure it out and suffer a larger fine.”

The man continued to struggle. “They call me Jack, but that isn’t my real name. Me and my family only moved here a few months ago. That’s all you’re getting.”

Booster groaned and dragged the thief “Jack” out of the alley. He noticed Scott walking nearby and approached him. “This man tried to steal a lady’s bag. Says he goes by Jack, but that isn’t his name.”

“What?” Scott eyed the man curiously. “What is his name, then?”

“Won’t share. I have to take care of Ted’s living arrangements, still, so do you mind taking him in so we can identify him? I assume someone would have seen him before.”

“Of course, sire.” Booster handed him off and Scott escorted the man down the pavement. Booster made way back to find Tora and Ted, who were standing underneath an overgrown tree, sun peaking through the bare branches.

They seemed to be deep in conversation; Booster almost regretted interrupting that. Nevertheless, he still had a job to do, a mission to accomplish, so he walked up and greeted them both with a clumsy, “Sorry about that.”

Ted waved him off. “Tora was just protesting that she could have done it herself.”

“Truly, this isn’t the first time some man has tried to steal or disrespect me,” Tora elaborated, nose turned up in defiance. “I am not above taking care of myself.”

Booster laughed. “Of course you can.” Tora was strong and very capable, but he saw injustice. He hadn’t thought twice before chasing after. 

“And you,” he turned to Ted and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. A stream of numb static flowed up his arm with the contact. It was a bizarre feeling - one he hadn’t experienced before. Had he bent his shoulder weird? Everything seemed a little bit brighter, his heart beating a little faster, and from the looks of it, Ted was experiencing something similar. His eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly agape. What was happening? It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, like a raw power or energy, one as old as time itself that wanted nothing more than to bring the two of them together.

Awkwardly, Booster cleared his throat and pulled his arm back. “Thanks… thanks for the help.”

Ted held his gaze. “No problem.”

There was a beat of silence, but luckily Tora interrupted with, “Are you still looking for a place Ted can stay?” They both turned back to her, a bit dazed from the otherworldly moment. “Well, he can stay with me. You two did retrieve my basket, after all.”

“I would like that,” Ted smiled. It was a wonderful smile, one that made Booster’s heart melt at just the mere sight of it. He swallowed uneasily. 

What was happening to him?

———————-

Okay, Ted. Don’t freak out. It may be possible that the Prince already knows about the magic, but nothing bad was happening, right? He was just kind of standing there, dumbfounded. 

Ted had used it to knock a basket down, which, okay, he didn’t think anyone saw that. It all worked out. But then the magic had kept flowing through him, almost magnetic in his veins and pulling him toward Booster. He thought he’d done a pretty good job ignoring it, ignored the itch and burn to push them together. 

Then Booster had touched his shoulder and the magic had flowed between them. An electricity resonating under their skin, in their blood, shooting down to the very core of Ted’s being. 

He’d never felt that before. 

Maybe the dragon was right. 

Either way, he would have to keep an eye on Booster from now on. Follow him, maybe. Determine if he knew about the magic or if Ted was in any danger. 

What had Khaji Da said? That their destinies lied together? That they were meant to restore unity? Or something equally as ridiculous. He hadn’t believed it, but now, with that feeling…

Ted shook the thought from his head. There was no way he was part of some dramatic prophecy. 

“-and then you and Tora can work out whatever you need to.” Booster finished, and it was only then that Ted realized he had been lost in the Prince’s beauty. Square shoulders, the golden cape. He didn’t even need the crown, one could tell he was royalty from the way he presented himself. Official, proud, stunning. 

“Ted? Ted, are you alright?” Tora waved a hand in front of his face, and it was only then that Ted realized he was still staring. Cursing, he pulled his gaze away, catching the tail end of what looked like a smug grin from Booster.

“I’m alright, thanks. I guess the heatwave is really getting to me, huh?” 

Booster snickered, but Tora pointedly looked around at the snow-covered ground and said, “If you insist.”

“We were just saying that you two need to go figure out your living arrangements,” Booster explained. “And I have my own duties to attend to.” With the last sentence, he seemed almost solemn, as if Booster did not wish to perform the so-called duties. 

“Yes. Yes, we do.” Ted hastily agreed, suddenly feeling very off foot when remembering that the man in front of him was, in fact, a Prince. “Thank you, sir.”

Booster waved it off. “Please, I thought we were past such formalities. Good luck with your arrangements, and, Ted?” Booster leaned a little closer, gently put another hand on his shoulder. The result was immediate and dizzying in it’s intensity. “It was great meeting you.”

“You… too…” The thought trailed, incomplete. Booster walked back up to the castle; Tora eyed them strangely, but said nothing.

They wandered back through the village to a quaint little home. It was just big enough for two, although Tora clearly lived alone. Only one plate set, one set of shoes, one bedroom. Ted found home on the couch. With a pillow and blanket, it was actually extremely comfortable. He lit a fire - pretending to use lint but opting for a spell instead - so the place was very toasty. 

The two of them got along almost immediately. Ted told a few lame jokes and puns, and soon Tora was joyful, saying how happy she was to have someone else around, if only temporarily. 

They ate dinner and laughed; both of them had been alone for so long, it was nice to finally have a friend around. 

As soon as Tora set for bed, Ted made out to the village. He knew he shouldn’t but he had to know. Tracing his steps, he followed the tracks back to the same cave as the night before. That was probably pretty bad, having his steps imprinted in the snow lead straight to a dragon’s cave, but whatever, he would deal with it later. 

However, soon the footprints stopped, and there was no cave. No dragon, no deep chasm. Nothing. Ted stared blankly where it used to be, took a brief glace around the forest, and then turned around and left. 

He tried again the next night, but once again, there was nothing there. 

Same with the next. 

And the next. 

On the fifth night, Ted almost debated not going. What was the point? Nothing would be there. Perhaps the dragon was just a dream. 

But, no. That couldn’t be. His footprints had been there the first night, right? Plus, it had felt real. The singe of the fire, the roar of Khaji Da’s ancient voice. 

He went out the fifth night. 

He shouldn’t have. 

“Hey, you!” A guard called, his chainmail and armor clinking obnoxiously as he walked up to Ted. 

He cursed. He’d thought he’d been so careful! Probably not, judging by how loud this guy actually was just from walking. “Um, hi?”

“Who are you? Haven’t seen you around here before.” The guard had one hand on the hilt of his sword, so Ted didn’t even consider trying anything. Might as well confess. 

Well, partly confess. 

“I’m new around here. Was just out for a midnight stroll, as I have been for the past five nights.” He smiled innocently.

“Then why haven’t I seen you? If not in the town, then across these past few nights?”

Ted put a finger to his lips, as if contemplating, then dropped it and shrugged. “Maybe you just weren’t doing your job?”

The guard snarled. “You can’t speak to me that way.”

Ted rolled his eyes. “Actually-“

“What’s going on here?” A voice echoed behind Ted. He turned slowly, dreading who it was. Booster stood, hands on his hips and looking all the while like royalty, even without a crown on his head.

“My apologies, sir,” The guard bowed. “I did not mean to cause a scene, I was just-“

“A scene? We are the only three people around.” Booster cocked his head to the side and observed them both curiously. “You can turn in early, if you’d like. And don’t speak a word of this to the King. I will take care of it.”

The guard seemed hesitant, but bowed nonetheless. “If you insist. Good night, my Prince.” He headed back down the road, snow crunching beneath his feet as he disappeared into the shadows. 

“I always hate when people call me that,” Booster admitted as soon as the guard was out of sight. “Sure, I’m technically the Prince, but I haven’t done anything. I haven’t earned the title.”

“I think you have,” Ted said, not even thinking twice about it. Perhaps it was for consolation, but when he thought about it, he realized that yes, he did think so. “I’ve only been here for a few days, sure, but I’ve seen you do far more for the Kingdom than your father.”

Booster pursed his lips and looked out in the vague direction of the forest, eyes wandering and unfocused. “Yes, well. I do love this place. It’s my home.”

Ted couldn’t relate to that. He did not have a home, despite wanting to. Was the forest his home? The slew of caves he’d settled into for weeks at a time to practice and hone his skills in isolation? 

“So, what  _ are _ you doing out this late?” Booster asked, setting a slow pace down the path. Ted followed, hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

“Dunno,” He lied. “Guess I just like the quiet.”

Booster hummed. “Be careful. You never know who could be out here at this time.”

Ted didn’t say anything, and Booster didn’t press any further. The silence was deafening, interrupted only by the crunch of their shoes on the snow and a distant wolf howl miles away. 

Ted wanted to say something. Crack a joke, perhaps. He would love to see Booster laugh again.

He glanced over, and the possibility of saying anything was gone. Booster’s hair curled messily over his eye, blown about by a full day of constant wind. His cape fluttered lazily behind him, hanging off all the edges of his armor. The stars shone in the metal, and Ted thought of what the dragon said.  _ The moon to your stars, the day to your night. _

Ted swallowed and stopped. Booster quickly joined, turning to face each other. They were inches away, seconds stretching into hours as he reached out and laid his palm upon Ted’s arm. 

The effect was overwhelming. Electric shock, the course of pent-up magic flowing between them. Ted stood still and tried not to react, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and Booster’s breath heavy in the space between them. 

“There’s…” Booster started, then swallowed. “There’s something about you, Ted.”

Ted’s skin was flushed, hot with the intensity of the space between them. Could Booster have already found out? No, looking at his eyes, they were a tidal of wonder, deep blue and looking straight at the sea of lies Ted harbored.

“I don’t know what it is,” Booster’s words were breathy and hot, near to his skin and falling even closer every moment. “But you’re hiding something. You can’t hide forever.”

The energy beneath his skin was almost violent now, screaming at him, at Booster, and Ted couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand the intensity, the unspoken. He did the only thing he could think to. Tearing away, Ted turned and took off into the night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you want to connect with me, either to scream about these fellas or just to talk, you can follow/message me on [Tumblr](https://supermonkeyball.tumblr.com) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/fires_knight)


End file.
